


If You Keep Quiet He Won't Notice

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Quiet Sex, Sleepy Sex, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm going to have to bleach my eyes!"</p><p>"Dean...Dean he's gone now..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Keep Quiet He Won't Notice

"I mean, he's just such an asshole!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he listened to his brother's seventh rant about the angel.

"Dean, he's not that bad..."

"Not that bad? He killed me over and over for days!"

Sam looked out of the window of the Impala and felt relieved to see their hotel sign.

"Dean, can you continue your bitching later? As soon as we get into our room, I just want to sleep."

Dean smirked and looked towards his brother in the passenger seat. "I hear that."

Sam smiled back as Dean pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. They climbed out of the car and walked up to their room's door, which Sam opened with his key. Walking over to the bed farthest from the door, Sam put down his bag, taking off his shoes and shirt.

Looking over to his brother who was doing the same, Sam smiled. "Goodnight Dean."

Dean nodded back and climbed into his bed. "Goodnight Sammy."

Sam fell back onto the bed, not bothering with the covers and immediately fell asleep. 

Sam woke up about four hours later to the feeling of something on his chest.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stretched his hand out, fully prepared to grab the gun that Dean sat on the nightstand.

But he definitely wasn't prepared to see Gabriel straddling his waist, running his hands up and down Sam's chest.

"Gabriel? What are you doing?"

Gabriel quickly moved his hands to cover Sam's mouth. "Shh! Don't talk so loud."

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hands and removed them from his face. "What are you doing Gabriel?"

Ignoring the question, Gabriel continued to run his hands up and down Sam's torso as he bent down next to the man's ear. "You're going to fuck me while your brother sleeps in the next bed over."

Sam looked up at Gabriel's face, extremely confused.

"It's not a hard concept Sam, all you have to do is stay quiet."

Sam couldn't protest, Gabriel's lips immediately finding their way to his.

Letting himself kiss back, Sam figured the easiest thing to do was just play along.

Gabriel's hands started to slip underneath of Sam's boxers, earning a small noise of protest.

Sam watched Gabriel as he pulled away from the kiss and started to slowly unzip Sam's jeans.

Glancing over to his brother in the other bed, Sam looked up and sighed. "Gabriel..."

Gabriel continued undressing Sam, now sliding the jeans down and off of his legs.

Gabriel didn't hesitate in pulling Sam's boxers down and letting them join the jeans on the floor.

Sam watched with wide eyes as Gabriel slowly leaned down and placed his pursed lips around Sam's head.

Sam let out a soft moan and watched Gabriel slowly bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Sam's full length.

Sam tried to keep his moans down, but one managed to wake Dean.

"Sam?"

Gabriel continued to bob while Sam struggled to find breath to make an answer. "Yes?"

Dean didn't bother to turn over, just placed his pillow over his head.

"I don't know what you're doing, I probably don't want to, but can you keep it down?"

Sam nodded, then remembering Dean wasn't facing him, he let out a sound that vaguely sounded like an agreement.

Sam turned his head to look back at the angel dragging his teeth along his cock.

Gabriel slowly removed his mouth from Sam's throbbing dick and quickly removed his own clothing.

Gabriel felt Sam's eyes running over his body. Smirking, he climbed onto Sam's waist and ran his fingertips over Sam's nipples. 

Sam arched his back and groaned softly while Dean fell back asleep in the adjacent bed.

Gabriel, amused by the response, continued to rub Sam's nipples into nubs. Slowly he bent down and took one of the nubs in between his teeth. Sam writhed on the bed, struggling to keep silent.

Glancing over to the bed where Dean was sleeping, Sam bit his lip. He wanted to tell Gabriel to stop, or tell Dean to get another room, but he kept silent as he looked back up to Gabriel.

Gabriel saw Sam look over to his brother, so he lifted his head and placed a hand over Sam's mouth. "As long as we're quiet, he won't notice."

Gabriel swirled his other hand, making a clear bottle appear. "But now for the fun part." Gabriel climbed off of Sam's waist and laid down next to him on the bed. Reaching down blindly, he grabbed Sam's erection and opened the bottle of lubricant.

Slowly pumping the cold liquid onto Sam's cock, Gabriel watched as Sam continued to bite his lip in a poor attempt to stay quiet.

Gabriel removed his hand from Sam and spread his legs on the bed. Sam watched as Gabriel slid the tip of his finger into himself. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm, stopping his motions. Gabriel smirked and let Sam move his hand away. "Are you going to fuck me then?"

Silently, Sam sat up and let go of Gabriel's arm. He said nothing as he turned Gabriel's hips towards him. Watching as Sam gripped his hips, Gabriel couldn't help but stare directly at Sam's erection.

He let his head fall back onto a pillow as he waited for Sam to enter him.

Gabriel shut his eyes and bit his lip when Sam thrust into him.

Gabriel pulled Sam closer with his legs, wrapping them around the larger man's waist. Sam started to slowly move in and out of Gabriel's ass, watching as Dean started to stir in the opposite bed.

As Sam started to move faster, Gabriel started to let out moans, and as they got louder, Sam started to let out noises of his own.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and immediately shut them.

Sam started to quicken his pace, his body tense with the need to cum.

Gabriel came onto his stomach with Sam's name on his lips.

Sam came a few seconds later, almost silently.

As Sam let himself collapse onto Gabriel's chest, Dean reopened his eyes and quickly sat up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

He refused to look at his brother as he started to throw his sheets over his head like a child. "I think I'm going to have to bleach my eyes!"

Sam felt his stomach hit the bed, opening his eyes to see that Gabriel had disappeared. 

"Dean...Dean he's gone now..."

"I don't care if he's gone or not, I'm not looking until you're not naked."

Sam slowly stood up, grabbing his boxers and putting them on.

"Okay, you can look now..." Sam said as he watched Dean slowly remove the sheet from his head.

"What the fuck was that?"

Sam shrugged and looked at the discarded clothing surrounding his bed.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, he just kind of showed up."

Sam looked back up to his brother.

"But damn, it was good sex."


End file.
